wfatality72fandomcom-20200214-history
Manticore Consolidated Sciences
Manticore Consolidated Sciences is a conglomerate of scientific studies in the Inner Colonies that range from studies in the fields of biology to pharmacology and chemistry. The organization spans several of the frontier and Inner Colonies, though following the war, it has splintered apart both physically and politically. Their branches on Ballast, which dealt mostly with pharmacology and medicine, have become especially divided and eventually reformed into a new organization that reflects their change in alliance from the UEG to the NCA. History Origin The era of colonization had brought on a lasting period of economic prosperity, but this was also matched with a longer period of pestilence and health hazards. It became almost impossible to provide health care to all the colonies and the thousands of diseases that emerged on each world. The United Nations Space Command had to implement strict protocols regarding sterilizing individuals traveling between planets, to prevent the spread of diseases. Institutions, organizations, and government programs were erected to research new viral and bacterial diseases, and to develop vaccines and cures. The Colonial Administration Authority would manage these responsibilities for the Outer Colonies, though the research and development was imperfect and never truly unified. In the 2300s, Stanton Holtz brought together the separate research institutes across the Inner Colonies that studied in the fields of chemistry, pharmacology, and biology. These institutions were reformed and organized into the Manticore Consolidated Sciences. Achievements Biological Warfare Organization Administration Core Avanté Bioengineering Cooperation Barrick Research Institute Callahan Evolutions Manticore Manufacturer Moneaux Chemical Laboratories Westcott Astrologies Facilities The research conglomerate contains a myriad of facilities and bunkers spread across the Inner Colonies and the frontier worlds. The Administration Core is headquartered in the United Republic of North America, though also contains administration facilities on Venus, Luyten, and Aragon. Callahan Evolutions, an institution in the conglomerate that studies genetics, is based on Aragon. Avanté Bioengineering Cooperation and Barrick Research Institute are based on Luyten, the former also having research facility on Earth. Many facilities were lost in the latter years of the alien onslaught, and entire institutions were annihilated over the course or months. Moneaux Chemical Laboratories had been mostly abandoned during the Tribute Campaign, but the research facilities on the surface remained mostly intact and were rebuilt in 2555. Westcott Astrologies was based on Reach and studied the known histories, biology, technologies, and architecture of the Covenant. It was destroyed with the planet in 2552. Political Role Manticore Consolidated Sciences serves a much greater political role in the Inner Colonies. Whereas powerful industries define the importance of the core worlds, MCS represents better health care and even longer life spans for the Inner Colonies as opposed to the Outer Colonies which maintain divided and inferior research institutes. Following the First Great War, MCS began spreading across the remnant colonies and expanding their fields of research, particularly in xeno-sciences. Chief Science Officer Arlen Beyett maintains a large network of politicians, members of the Senate, the Department of Health and Human Services, and the Office of Naval Intelligence. He relies on these assets to acquire information, funding and resources. In return, he offers the government results and politicians votes. Partnerships and Funding Although MCS is a conglomerate of institutes and organizations, it has developed crucial relationships with other independent research institutes to further progression and understanding of new diseases. Their most notable partnership has been that with the Thornhill Research Institute International. TRI International focuses primarily on xenoengineering, but also contains a respected branch in genetic engineering and stem cell research. Their combined research has led to the development of the neurological enhancement drugs 009762-OO, 009127-PX, 009927-DG. These drugs were experimental at the time and influenced the chemicals in the brain to induce and control aggression levels. The drugs were outlawed by MEDCORPS in 2513 but would later be used in Project CHRYSANTHEMUM. Manticore Consolidated Sciences shares a close relationship with the Office of Naval Intelligence, for whom research, information, and funding is received. Category:Industry Category:Manticore Consolidated Sciences